Llendo al pasado
by Jhenifer Ramos
Summary: En una travesura de los pequeños hijos de los shinigamis los lleva al pasado
1. Llendo al pasado

Ya habian pasado 10 años desde la derrota de Yhwach

 **Sociedad de almas**

Se ven dos cabezas una anaranjada y otra roja

Kazui: Ichika estas segura de esto

decia el pequeño de 6 años

Ichika: Claro tardamos un mes planeando esto

decia la niña parecida a unos 6 años

Kazui: No esta la llave vamonos

Ichika: Haca esta

Kazui: Rayos pero como se la quitaste que tu tio Byakuya no la tenía

Ichika: Este mes le tocaba a mi papá vamos

No alcanza la serradura

Ichika: Kazui subeme

Kazui: Pero pesas

Ichika: Me estas diciendo gorda

Kazui: No no sube (T-T)

Ichika: Asi me gusta

Se sube

Ichika: Kazui a la izquierda hay detente

Estaba sobre el

Kazui: La habriste pesas

Ichika: Sí pero dime denuevo eso y ya te las veras vamos

Pasan y cierran la puerta

 **Adentro**

Kazui: Espera Ichika mira

Habia rayos de reishi

Ichika: Si tocamos uno la alarma sonara

Empieza a avanzar con cuidados

 **En otro lugar**

Un pelirrojo buscaba una llave

Llega una cabellera naranja

Ichigo: Renji que haces

Renji: No esta

Rukia: Que no esta

Renji: La llave del cuarto prohibido

Otra cabellera naranja mas electrica pasa

Orihime: Han visto a Kazui y Ichika

Renji: Espera tenía la llave hasta que Ichika y Kazui pasaron

Rukia: Creen que hayan ido hay

Orihime: Tal vez

Ichigo: Vallamos a ver

 **Los 4 adultos se dirigen al** **cuarto**

 ** _En el cuarto_**

Ichika: Pasamos

Kazui: Si pero solo hay esta puerta

Ichika: Solo una puerta

Kazui se apolla en un libro y la puerta se enciende

Ichika: Bien hecho Kazui parece un portal

Se escuchan unos gritos

 **¡¡KAZUI ICHIKA!!!**

Kazui/Ichika: O no

Ichika toca un rayo y suena la alarma

 **Justo se hable la puerta y se ven al padre de Kazui y la madre de Ichika muy enojados**

Ichika: Ahora o nunca

Agarra a Kazui y salta al portal

Kazui: **LOSIENTO!!!!**

los pequeños solo escuchan un grito:

 **¡CUANDO LOS VOLVAMOS A VER ESTARAN CASTIGADOS DE POR VIDA Y MUERTE!**

Donde ellos

Ichika: Kazui donde estas

Kazui: Ichika me aplastas

Estaba sobre el

Ichika: Estamos en Karakura

Kazui: Si yo vivo aquí

Ichika: Bueno perdí un mes de mi vida

Kazui: Ichika no notas algo diferente

Ichika: Ahora que lo dices se ve un poco nuevo?... alguien viene

Se esconden

 **Se escuchan unas voces familiares**

 **"Haca es estoy segura"**

 **"Pues no veo nada ni un hollow y menos otro Shinigami"**

 **"Rukia no se habla descompuesto"**

Rukia: Lo estoy revisando Renji y Ichigo mira bien

 **otras 3 personas llegan**

 **"Kurosaki-kun Abaria-kun Kuchiki-san sientieron eso"**

Ichigo: Inoue Uryu Chad no me digan que tambien lo sintieron

Chad solo asiente

 **En su escondite**

Kazui: Son nuestros padres pero son muy jovenes

Ichika: Eso era una maquina del tiempo entoces no desperdicie un mes de mi vida

 ** _Sin darles cuenta Ichika deja ver un poco de su cabello que no paso despremedino para un quincy_**

 **Volviendo con los jovenes**

Uryu: Claro que si Kurosaki y se estan escondiendo en ese lugar

Señalando su escondite

Ichika:Como lo supo

Kazui: Es el tío Uryu es muy inteligente mas que nuestros padres

Ichika: Cierto

Renji/Ichigo: LOS TENGO!!!

Habia atrapado a Kazui y Ichika , los llevan con los demas

Ichika: Sueltame mandril mutante

Renji: AQUIEN LLAMAS MANDRIL MUTANTE CABELLO DE TOMATE

Ichika: AQUIEN LLAMAS CABELLO DE TOMATE

Kazui no hacia nada se habia quedado como estatua viviente

Rukia: Creo que tu cara ya lo asusto ni se mueve

Ichigo: Que dices enana

Rukia le tira un puñete

Rukia: AQUIEN LLAMAS ENANA CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!!!

Kazui:(De tal palo tal astilla) -_-U

Ichika: Ahora patealo

Ichika patea la parte entre sus piernas y sale corriendo Kazui tambien lo hace

Kazui: Lo siento

Dice antes de alejarse corriendo

Renji: Creo que no voy a poder tener decendencia

Ichigo: Ni yo

 **En la mente de Ichigo**

 **Hichigo[hollow: Te hago acordar todo lo que tu sientas YO LO SIENTO INCLUYENDO ESA PATADA!!!!!**

 **Agrandose la zona afectada**

 **Sangetsu: Creo que ya no podras tener hijos**

 **Afuera d _e_ mente**

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun Abaria-kun

Los empieza a sanar

Rukia: Voy a ir por ellos yo soy la unica que puede golpear a ellos 2

Se va a seguirlos

Uryu: Vamos Chad

Siguen a los pequeños

 **Con ello** **s**

Kazui: Ichika no te habras pasado

Ichika: Seguimos aqui asi que no

Kazui: En que lio nos has metidos

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. Atrapados

**Sociedad de almas futuras**

Mayuri: Como que usaron mi maquina del tiempo!!!!!!

Gritando a Renji y Ichigo

Renji: Robaron la llave y pues entrarlon

Nemu:(Ahora en que lio se metieron Ichika Kazui)

Toshiro: En que tiempo llegaron

Mayuri: Se quedo progamada cuando Kurosaki recupero sus poderes antes de la llegada de Yhwach

Byakuya: Como lo vas a traer de vuelta

Mayuri: Como entralon niños solo niños pueden ir a traerlos si un adulto va por ellos su ADN sera afectado dando mutaciones

Soifong: Nemu va ir

Mayuri: Si Nemu se encuentra con su otra yo ese alteraria la línea del tiempo

Ichigo: Creo que se quien puede ir

 **Donde Kazui y Ichika**

Kazui: Ichika estoy cansado

Ichika: Y yo

Kazui: Tengo hambre

El estomago de Ichika tambien suena

Ichika: Busquemos comida y para pasar despremenidos como un espiritu

Se ponen gorros lentes y un paraguas

Ichika: Vamos a comer

Kazui: Si

 **Con los shinigamis**

Renji: Gracias Inoue casi ni se siente

Agarrandola de los hombros

Ichigo: Sueltara Renji gracias Inoue y vamos por ellos estan me la pagaran

 ** _Con Rukia_**

Rukia: Donde estan pequeños

Uryu: Estan cerca

Chad: Rojo y Naranja

Señalando una banca donde Kazui y Ichika comian una sopa instatania de ramen

Ichika: Porque le hechas miel a tu ramen

Kazui: Haci sabe mas rico no quieres un poco de miel

Ichika: No gracias tiene unos gustos peculiares

Rukia: Ustedes 2 ya se la veran!!!

Acercandose a Maxima velocidad

Ichika: No terminamos nuestro Ramen pero ya que losiento Kazui

Kazui: Um?

Ichika agarra su ramen y le tira en la boca a Rukia

Kazui: MI RAMEN!!! (T-T)

Ichika y el escapan

Rukia: QUE ASCO!!!

Renji: Rukia

Rukia: Necesito agua o algo para quitarme este horrible sabor

 **Donde ellos**

Kazui: Este lugar se me hace conocido

Ichika: A mi tambien espera es mi casa

De la casa sale una chica de cabello negro

Karin: Hey niños estan perdidos

Les habla a Kazui y Ichika

Ichika: Nos ven

Karin: No deberia

Kazui: Ichika espera yo hago algo

Se acerca a Karin

Kazui: Es que unos chicos de kimoto negro con katanas nos quieren tocar (finginendo llanto)

Ichika: Si uno de cabello rojo me quiso violar (tambien fingiendo llanto)

Karin: Descarados y los estan persiguiendo

Los dos acientes

Karin: Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes

Kazui: Nos ayudarias a hacer algo

 **Despues**

Karin: Esta listo

Ichika/Kazui: Muchas gracias

Karin: Esperen no me dijieron sus nombres

Ichika: Yo soy Ichika y mi compañero es Kazui

Karin: Karin Kurosaki adios

Ichika/Kazui: Adios

Se van los 3 por diferentes caminos

Ha eso lugar llega el grupo de jovenes

Ichigo: Estan por haca

 **En su mente**

 **Hichigo: Mi rey si algo me dice que este sitio tiene algo y ellos estan entrometidos**

 **fuera de su mente**

Renji: Donde estan

Sin darlese cuenta toca un hilo

Ichigo: Que ese ruido

Rukia: Miren

Miles de pelotas de futbol los golpean

Orihime hace su escudo Ichigo se pone atras de el

Despues de la lluvia de pelotas

Uryu: Trampas casa bobos

Ichigo se aguntaba la risa pues estaba de cabeza

Uryu: Deja de reirte y bajemen de una buena vez

 **Despues de pasar todas las trampas**

Rukia: No hagan ruido estan hai

Se acerca sin hacer ruido

Ichika: Ya no pudedo mas

Kazui: Vamos solo un poco mas

Empieza a correr

 **Despues de una persecucion**

Ichika: Este lugar se me hace familiar

Kazui: Y ami

Ichika: Acuerdate si nos atrapan debemos estar en modo estatua

Kazui: Si

Se escucha un grito

 **"¡¡¡¡ATRAPALOS YUROICHI!!!!"**

Cuando voltean la diosa del shumpo ya los tenia

Yuroichi: Los tengo pequeños shinigamis

Kazui y Ichika ni se mueven no iban a poder con ella era muy rapida por nada era conocida como la diosa del shumpo y tambien estaban cansados

 **En la tienda de Urahara**

Urahara: Que les trae a mi tienda

Ichigo: Reconoces a estos shinigamis

Kazui y Ichika estaban atados pero ni se movian

Urahara: Gagis no son

Unos peluches se acerca

Rinrin: Pues tampoco son almas mod

Nova: Son shinigamis

Kurodo: Pero muy pequeños jamas los hemos visto en vida o muerte

Yuroichi: No se mueven

Tocando la cara a Kazui

Urahara: Estan vivos

Empieza a tocar el estomago a Ichika

Rukia: No te pases Urahara

Ichigo: Aunque sean niños tienen fuerza

Urahara le toca con un dedo el pecho a Ichika

Ichika:(Ya no puedo mas)

Empieza llorar

Yuroichi le toca con fuerza el estomago de Kazui

Kazui:(Yo tampoco aguanto)

El llora

Renji: Estan llorando?

Uryu: Has caido vajo Urahara como puedes hacer llorar a estos pequeños niños

Orihime: Vamos no lloren

Kazui: Matenos pero dejen de tocarnos (llorando)

Ichika: Si (llorando)

Ichigo: No somo violadores aunque Urahara tenga cara de violador

Urahara: Eso me lliere mis sentimientos Ichigo

Renji: Ahora hablen

Ichika: Si nos desantan

Yuroichi: Solo desataros si escapan yo los atrapo

Los destan

Ellos salen corriendo y se esconden detras de Orihime

Kazui: Malos

Ichika: Son muy malos

Ichigo: Salga de atrás de Inoue

Ichika/Kazui: NO

Le sacan la lengua

Ichigo: Pequeños

Yuroichi: Para acabar rapido lleveron a la sociedad de almas y pregunte a que escuadron pertenecen porque si fueran a la acdemia trendrian su uniforme

Urahara: Ya la puerta esta lista haci que pueden ir

 **Despues**

Ichika: Esto es vergonzo

Kazui: Concuerdo

Rukia, Ichigo y Renji los llevaban atados en las manos

Ichika: Parecemos esclavos

Renji: Los llevaremos con el capitan general Yamamota

 **Ya en el primer escuadron**

Yamamota: Pues no hay regristos de ellos y jamas nadie ha visto sus caras en ningun escuadron

Rukia: Entonces quienes son ellos

Ichika: Quieres que seamos sinceros

Kazui: Ichika que haces

Ichika: Evitando que nos hagan un interrogatorio

Yamamota: Hablen

Ichika: No permanecemos a ningun escuadron por bueno

Kazui: Vinimos del futuro

 **¡¡¡QUE!!!!**

Yamamota: Eso lo explica pero porque estan haca

Ichika: Eso no lo diremos

Yamamota: Voy a hacer una reunion d emergencia

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Verdad a la luz

**En la sociedad de almas futuras**

Mayuri: Acuerdense solo a deben presionar ese voton y volveran con ello

Entendido Decian un chico y una chica

 ** _Cruzan el portar_**

 **Sociedad de almas**

Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban en la sala de reniones

Yamamota: Doy inicio a la reunion hoy hablaremos sobre dos shinigamis

Señarlando con su vasto ah Ichika y Kazui

Byakuya: Que tienen ellos de especial

Yamamota: Vienen del futuro

Mayuri: Eso es imposible

Kazui: Usted la creo

Ichika: Kazui!!!

Mayuri: Entoces si es posible

Toshiro: Que hacen haca entoces

Ichika/Kazui: Enano

Toshiro: Tenga respeto a sus superiores

Ichika: Despues de unos años te superare de tamaño

Kazui: La maquina del tiempo esta en el cuarto pohibido Ichika robo la llave ella y yo entramos al cuarto la maquina se prendi y bueno cuando viamos estamos en el pasado

Byakuya: Estan haca por una travesura

Ichika: Sí

Yachiru: Por tu cabello diria que eres hija de Renji y por los ojos de Rukia, mientras que tu por tu cabello eres hijo de Ichi no

Decia la teniente del escuadron 11 desde el hombro de su capitan

Los pequeños lo miraban con una cara como lo supo

Soifong: Si como si fuera eso

Ichika/Kazui: En realidad si le acerto

Renji/Rukia: En el futuro me caso con ella/el

Ichika: Soy Ichika Abarai

Kazui: Kazui Kurosaki

Utikate: Y quien es tú madre

Kazui: Inoue Orihime

Ichigo: ¡¿Nani?!

Rangiku: Pagemen

Los tenientes le pagan a Rangiku

 **Despues**

Kazui: Hay vienen

Ichika: Apuerense

Pues los ahora padres (menos Orihime) les dieron una clase de educacion sexual claro no solo a ellos tambien a: Toshiro, Hinamori, Rangiku,etc.

Venian como zombies

Ichigo: No volvere a ver las cosas como antes

Rukia/Renji: Ni yo

Kazui: Otasan nos vamos

Rukia: Ahora que lo pienso donde dormiras Ichika

Ichika: Okasan nos vamos a quedar

Renji: No hay remedio

Ichigo: Vamos Kazui dormiras con tu mamá

Kazui: Hai adios Ichika

Ichika: Adios

 **En la casa de Orihime**

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo: Lo siento por molestarte ha estas horas pero queria que me hagas un favor

Orihime: Hai

Ichigo: Como te lo digo te acuerdas del pequeño niño

Orihime: Hai

Ichigo: Bueno el es mi hijo

Ah Orihime se le rompe el corazon

Orihime: Hai

Ichigo: Bueno por favor no te desmayes el tambien es tu hijo

Kazui: Tres dos uno

Orihime se desmaya

Ichigo: Orihime despierta no te desmayes ahora

Kazui: Okasan despierta

 **Despues de una explicacion**

Orihime: Eres muy lindo

Ichigo: Bueno yo ya me voy adios

Kazui: Hasta mañana Otasan

Orihime: Adios Kurosaki-kun

Kazui: Vamos a dormir Okasan

 **En casa de Ichigo**

Ichigo: Habia olvidado como decirle al viejo loco

Kon: Ichigo donde esta onee-san

Ichigo: No molestes Kon

Aplastando al peluche de leon

 **En su mente**

 **Hichigo:** **Nunca creiria que tu y la princesa terminaria teniendo un hijo**

 **Sangetsu: Es algo imposible**

 **Ichigo: DEJEN DE HABLAR HACI DE MI!!!**

 **Hichigo: Yo no se que te vio la princesa en ti**

 **Ichigo: Te hago acordar que tu eres parte de mi y ya callense quiero dormir**

 **Fuera de su mente**

En otro lugar

Dos encapuchados de la misma edad de Ichika y Kazui

"Karakura alguna señal de Ichika y Kazui Nozomi" decia el chico

Nozomi: Kazui esta en la casa de la tía Orihime mientras que Ichika esta en la sociedad de almas mañana los atrapelemos Hiroshi

Hiroshi: Si hermana espero no encontranos con nuestros padres

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Encuentro al pasado

**Karakura**

 **Casa de Orihime**

Kazui apenas despertava

Kazui: Buenos día Okasan

Orihime: Buenos dias Kazui el desayuno esta en la mesa voy a ir ala escuela luego vuelvo

Kazui: Adios Okasan

Orihime se va a la escuela

Se escucha un llamado

 **"Kazui"**

Cuando voltea ve a Ichika

Ichika: Vamos a jugar

Kazui: Pero y tus padres

Ichika: Ayer mi tío Byakuya estuvo regañando a mi Otasan y hoy vinieron a estudiar hací que no quería quedarme sola así que vini aqui

Kazui: Y ya desayunaste

Ichika: Si y tú

Kazui: Recien voy a tomar mi desayuno

 **Despues del desayuno**

Ichika: Bueno vamos a explorar

Kazui: Sin alterar mucha la historia

Ichika: Si vamos

Salen de la casa

Kazui: A donde vamos

Ichika: Shuu

Kazui: Que pasa (susurrando)

Ichika: Son el enano y tu tia Karin (susurrando)

Señalando donde jugaban futbol

Kazui: Si me conto la tía Yuzu que ellos siempre que tenian tiempo juegan futbol

Ichika: Mira los estan espiando la teniente Hinamori y Matsumoto

Kazui: Vamos a hacer algo

Con una sonrisa un poco diabolica

 **En su mente**

 **Hollow.Kazui: Bien vamos a hacer una travesura rey dile a la cabellera tu plan me agrada**

 **Kazui: Si um te llamare Hazui**

 **Hazui: Esta bien dile el plan**

 **Fuera de su mente**

Kazui: Ne Ichika vamos a hacer algo

Ichika: Habla

Kazui: Una vez escuche que la tía Karin y el enano los espiaron ellas y los descubrieron haci que adalentemos los hechos

Ichika: Tu plan me agrada

Kazui: Solo hay que hacer que caigan del arbol

Ichika: Vamos Kazui

Ichika agarra un balon lo pone en el suelo

Ichika: Listo

Kazui: A poner en practica las clases de la tía Karin

 **1...2...**

Ichika: Ya

Ambos patean la pelota direccion al arbol y le dan haciendo que caigan las tenientes

Ellos se esconde para ver la escena

Los jovenes que se den cuenta de su preciencia de las tenientes

Toshiro: Hinamori Matsumoto que hacen haca

Rangiku: Capitan bueno

Momo: Solo pasabamos para hacer compras Toshiro no Rangiku

Rangiku: Si si

Toshiro: Capitan Hitsugaya

Karin: Entoces porque no estan en sus gigais

En su escondite

Ichika: Vamos Kazui

Kazui: Si

Se van a planear otra travesura

En el cielo

Nozomi: Los encontramos

Hiroshi: Vamos por ellos ponte la capucha

Nozomi: Hai

 **Con los pequeños**

Kazui: Y si ahora vamos a jugar

Ichika: Na no se ve divertido no hay nada intiresante

Rascandose la cabeza

Kazui: Hollow

Señalando 5 hollow medianos

Ichika: Muy bien a cortar Hollow

Kazui: Si vamos

Despues de cortar hollow

Ichika: Le ganamos al enano y a los tenientes

Kazui: Si vamos Ichika ya es tarde nuestros padres ya deben estar volviendo

Ichika: Si vamos a verlos

Cuando ya se iban Kazui esquiva una flecha

Ichika: Yo reconosco esta flecha son o no CORRE KAZUI!!!

Kazui: Son

Nozomi: Si somos

Hiroshi/Nozomi: Los gemelos Quincys

Nozomi: Preparense porque le daremos su merecido

Hiroshi: Mejor corran por su grito llegara hasta lo sociedad de almas

Ichika/Kazui: **¡¡¡DEJEN DE COPIARLE EL LEMA AL EQUIPO ROCKET!!!!**

Gritaban desde lejos

Nozomi: Vamos hermano

Hiroshi: Si

Empieza a perseguirlos

Kazui: Estamos llegando a la escuela de nuestros padres

Ichika: Si

Mientras corrian se cruzan con los tenientes y el capitan Histugaya

Kazui/Ichika: NO RESPONDO SI LE DEJAMOS CON SANGRES

Pasan corriendo a maxima velocidad

Toshiro: Kurosaki Abaria

Nozomi y Hiroshi pasan tambien y le hacen girar a las tenientes

Rangiku: Estoy mareada

Momo: Y yo

Toshiro: Que fue eso vamos tenian presion espiritual

Rangiku: Espere capitan

Con los pequeños

Ichika: Llegamos a la escuela ahi estan

Estaba volviendo a casa:

Uryu Tatsuki Chad Orihime Ichigo Renji Rukia

Tatsuki: Ahi vienen 2 pequeños de kimoto negro

Ichigo: Pequeños?

Renji: Kimoto negro?

Cuando voltearon a ver eran sus hijos

Uryu: Son de la vez pasada

Rukia: Todavia no les contamos el origen de ellos

Cuando los miran ya estan muy cerca y detras de ellos 2 encapuchados

Kazui/Ichika: AYUDA!!!

Nozomi/Hiroshi: NO ESCAPARAN

Tirandores miles de flechas grave error

Uryu: Quincys

Nozomi y Hiroshi paran en seco e Kazui y Ichika aprovechan para escapar escondiendose atras de sus padres

Uryu: Quienes son como saben utilizar esas flechas

Nozomi y Hiroshi hacen una revelencia e salen corriendo

Tatsuki: Ya los asustas Ishida

Rukia: Ustedes que hacen haca

Le decia a Ichika que atras de ella

Ichika: No respondere sin un abogado

Kazui: Ni yo

Atras de Orihime

Tatsuki: Ustedes quienes son

Ichigo: No se podian quedar en casa

 **Despues de una explicacion**

Uryu: Para ver si entendi ellos son sus hijos

Ichika haciente

Tatsuki: Vienen del futuro

Kazui haciente

Chad: Por una travesura

Kazui y Ichika haciente

Uryu: Esos niños quienes eran

Ichika: No le podemos decir sus nombres solo que son Quincys

Ichigo: Hijos de Uryu

Kazui: Pues si son los gemelos quincys

Ichika: Y muy odiosos

Tasuki: Felicidades eres padre de gemelos

Uryu: Y con quien me voy a casar

Kazui: Es...

Ichika le tapa la boca

Ichika: No debemos alterar mas la línea del tiempo no K A Z U I

Kazui solo haciente y Ichika le destapa la boca

 **Con Nozomi y Hiroshi**

Nozomi: Era nuestro padre

Hiroshi: Y ahí estaba tambien mamá

Nozomi: Ahora como lo vamos a llevar al futuro

Hiroshi: Enfrentando nuestros miedos osea llevarnos a Ichika y Kazui aunque esten

Nozomi: Si pero ya será mañana ya anochecio

Hiroshi: Vamos tenemos que buscar donde dormir

Empieza a llover

Nozomi: Y rapido

Salen corriendo

 **En el futuro**

En Karakura

en una casa se via una pelinaranja biendo en cielo

Orihime: Kazui Ichika vuelvan pronto

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Aparato roto

**En un arbo** **l**

Nozomi: Ya llevamos 3 dias haca

Hiroshi: Tenemos que esperar el momento justo siempre que lo intentamos todo falla

Nozomi: Si hermano

 **Al día siguiente**

Ichika: Ahora que hacemos

Kazui: Aun tengo hambre

Le suena el estomago

Ichika: Aguantate vamos a hacer otra travesura

Kazui: Sin alterar la linea del tiempo

Ichika: Si si como digas

Ichika saca se espada y detiene una flecha

Ichika: Los gemelos pajaros

A Nozomi le sale una venita

Nozomi: HA QUIEN LLAMAS PAJARO TOMATE PODRIDO!!!!!!

Ichika: A TI CEREBRO FUNDIDO DE QUINCY!!!!!!!!

Kazui: Vamos Ichika

Salen corriendo

Hiroshi: Vamos

Nozomi: Hai

Corren tambien

Nozomi/Hiroshi: Lluvia de flechas gemelas

Hacen miles de flechas

Ichika patea en la cabeza a Hiroshi como lo hace su mamá con Ichigo

Kazui: Lo siento

Ichika: No te disculpes KAZUI!!

Kazui: Hai

Siguen corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela

Hiroshi/Nozomi: FLECHAS CASTIGADORAS

Les lanzas flechas pero las esquivan y les da a las ventandas de la escuela rompiedo 10 ventanas y en una de ellas era el salon de sus padres

Nozomi/Hiroshi: A correr

Corren para que no lo vean

 **Punto de vista de la escuela**

 ** _Clase de Ichigo_**

Ichigo y Rukia ven a Kazui e Ichika corriendo en el aire y seguidos de los gemelos ven como hacen las flechas y disparan las flechas

Ichigo/Rukia:(TONTOS)

Y se rompieron las ventanas

Maestra: Todos estan bien ningun herido

Uryu tenia una flecha en el uniforme que lo dejaba colgado

Uryu: Mas o menos (con una venita en su cabeza)

 **Volviendo con los pequeños**

Kazui: No

Nozomi y Hiroshi lo iban a atrapar pero Kazui lo patea en el estomago y sale en busca de Ichika

Ichika: Estoy cansada

Kazui: Y yo

Nozomi: Los tengo

Se mueven y elloz chocan con el arbol mandando a volar el aparato

Nozomi/Hiroshi:¡¡¡NO!!!

El aparato se rompe en dos

Hiroshi: Ese era la unica forma de volver

Kazui: Entoces nos quedaremos mas haca

Ichika: Si

Hiroshi/Nozomi: Y COMO VAMOS A VOLVER A CASA

Kazui/Ichika: Cierto

Nozomi: Tendremos que pedirle a su creador que lo haga

Ichika: Y quien lo hizo

Hiroshi: Capitan del escuadron 13 Mayuri no me acuerdo su apellido

Kazui: Vamos a decirle a la mamá de Ichika

Ichika: Andando

Los arratran

 **Despues ya con ellos**

Rukia: Explicanos bien Kazui

Kazui: Ya les dije

Ichika: Mejor lo graficare

Saca un cuaderno de dibujos

Ichigo: Bravo tu hija saco tu tarento de dibujo garabateados

Rukia le pisa el pie

Ichika: Como decía

Dibuja un leon parecido a Kazui y un conejo parecido a ella y dos pajaros parecidos a los gemelos

Nozomi: Te dije que no me representes como un pajaro

Ichika: Nozomi y Hiroshi vienen tambien del futuro hijos de Uryu

Dibuja un pajaro igualito a Uryu

Uryu: Ese soy yo

Con una gotita en la nuca

Ichika: Sin interruciones como decia ellos vinieron haca pero por un descuido se les callo y se rompio

Dibuja a los pajaros gemelos preocupados con el aparato roto

Ichika: Su creador es capitan del escuadron 13 Mayuri

Dibujando una especie de mutante parecido a el

Ichika: Queremos que repare el inveto y volver a nuestro tiempo eso es todo

Orihime y Kazui aplauden

Ichigo: Enserio te gustan

Kazui se acera y le susurra

Kazui: No en realidad pero haci evito problemas

Ichigo: Ah

Nozomi: Y lo van hacer o no

Ichika: Se nota que sacaste la actitud de tu madre

Nozomi la sale una venita en la cabeza

Nozomi: Que dijiste CABELLO DE TOMATE

Ichika: ARAQUERA DE SEGUNDA

Nozomi: SHINIGAMI DE SEGUNDA

Y haci comienza una guerra de insultos

Kazui y Hiroshi suspiran

Hiroshi: Ya dejen de pelear

No lo escuchan

Kazui: Esto tardara

 **Despues**

Mayuri: Interesante tardare 2 meses

Todos: ¡¡¡¿NANI?!!!

Mayuri: Eso tardare

Rukia: O es que no puedes reparar en poco tiempo

Mayuri: Esto tardara

Ichigo: Creo que mejor le dire a Urahara

Mayuri: De ninguna manera entonces en 2 dias es mi ultima oferta

Rukia: Entonces hasta entoces

Mayuri: Nemu vamos tenemos trabajo

 **Afuera**

Ichika: Esa es sicologia inversa

Kazui: Funciono

 **En karakura** Orihime: Haci que en dos días volveran

Kazui: Si pero hasta entonces difustremorlos Okasan

Orihime: Si vamos

Uryu: Nozomi Hiroshi tienen donde quedarse

Nozomi: No en realidad

Uryu: Venga vamos

Se van

 **En casa de Ichigo**

Ichigo: Al parecer en 2 dias se van

 **Hichigo: Y despues tienes que esperar no sabemos cuantos años para tirarte a la princesa**

 **Ichigo: No hables como si fuera un objeto**

 **Hichigo: Como sea**

A Ichigo le salen miles de venitas del enojo con su conversacion interna

 **Continuara...**


	6. Fin

**Dia [Casa de Orihime]**

Era sabado Kazui estaba durmiendo pero siente que alguien lo observa y empieca a abrir sus ojos viendo una cabellera narajan

Kazui: Otasan eres tu que haces haca tan temprano?

Medio cosiente

Ichigo lo ve despierto

Ichigo: Son las 10 de la mañana ya levantate Inoue esta preparando tu desayuno

Como si fuera flash ya estaba en la cocina

Kazui: Buen día Okasan

Orihime: Buen día Kazui hoy si quieres vamos a pasear al parque

Kazui: Enserio y Otasan vendra

Ichigo: Esta bien ire tambien

Kazui celebra

Orihime: Pero primero toma tu desayuno

 **Despues,**

Kazui jugaba tranquilo en los colmpius donde Orihime e Ichigo lo observaban jugar

 **Donde Ichika**

Rukia: Mañana te vas

Ichika: Si mamá te vere en el futuro

Rukia: Si verdad Renji

Renji: Si

Ichika: Cabello de mono

Renji: PORQUE SOLO ME INSUTAS A MI

Ichika: Porque en el futuro no puedo haci de facil

Rukia: Estoy muy orgullosa de tí

 **Donde los gemelos**

Nozomi: No

Uryu: No una pista

Hiroshi: Losiento Otasan pero no

Uryu interrogaba a sus hijos de quien era su madre

Nozomi tenia la mirada de Uryu y su cabello terminaba en puntas

Hiroshi tenia el mismo peinado que Uryu la unica diferencia es que tiene otro color de cabello un oscuro negro y la mirada de su madre

Uryu: Si que son tercos

 **Dia para volver a casa**

Los futuros padres estaban reunidos en lugar donde de habia nadie

Ichika: Esta listo el portar

Rukia: El capitan Mayuri lo arreglo y quedo como nuevo

Nozomi: Lo prende

Se crea un portar

Hiroshi si funciona

Orihime: Adios Kazui

Aguantando el llanto

Kazui: Adios Okasan

Tambien aguantando el llanto

Ichigo: No llores te veremos en el futuro

Poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza

Ichigo: Adios Kazui

Kazui: Adios Otasan

Kazui le susurra algo que hace que Ichigo se sonroje

Orihime: Que te dijo Kurosaki-kun

Ichigo: Nada importante Inoue

 ** _Mundo interior_**

 ** _Hichigo se rei_**

 ** _Hichigo: Rey amo a ese niño_**

 ** _Ichigo: Cierra el pico gillipoyas_**

 ** _Fuera de su mundo_**

Ichika: Vamos Kazui adios a todos

Ichika se acerca a Rukia y Renji

Ichika: Adios papá mamá

Los abraza y se va donde Kazui

Nozomi/Hiroshi: Adios padre

Hacen una revelencia

Ellos se despiden con su mano y

 **Cruzan el portar** **para regresar a casa**

Llegan al cuarto donde todo comenzo

Ichika: No hay nadie que bueno

Y como si fuera magia aparece los padres de los jovenes shinigamis

Ichigo/Rukia: Estan en muchos problemas

Ichika/Kazui: Estamos perdidos (T-T)

 **Fin**


End file.
